borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thresher
Possible Mass Effect Reference? Giant space worms that attack vehicles, where have I heard that before... XxSick DemonxX :It's more than likely a reference to Tremors in my opinion. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'Leave a message']] 11:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) damn. beat me to the'' tremors'' remark... by bl.wiki trivia policy "similar to / reminds me of" does not necessarily a trivia reference make. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :ill say 'all of the above' for 25,000, bink. final answer. 13:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :@fryguy Sorry, I loved the tremors movies, I couldn't help but make the remark. xD And Dr. F.......You've just won a life time supply of canned skag meat! *Slow clap* [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'Leave a message']] 16:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I know Tremors predates the ME series by several years, and they were some of the earliest "giant worm" monsters out there, but I don't think this would be a reference to the movie. The main reason is giant worm monsters from Mass Efffect are called thresher maws, and here we have threshers filling what sounds to be the very same role. The name alone does not make it an instant trivia piece, but I think there are enough similarities that this is more than saying, "There are enemies called brutes in Borderlands and Halo! It must be a reference!!!" XxSick DemonxX Well there's also the appearance. Large worm-like creatures that come up only party out of the ground, plus both have tongues that hang out and the long, destructive arms. Obviously, I'm supporting the Mass Effect argument, but it's only my opinion.--ARMdefender (talk) 02:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ''Dune'' far predates both ME and Tremors. And I wish that all the trivia would go to the Borderlands pop culture references ghetto. Dämmerung 19:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Editing this page Why is this page still locked? Can someone unlock it? Borderlands 2 has come out already, so i guess we can edit this page. Weak Point? Where's the weak point on these things?(loader = eye LED; human = head; crystalisk = feet, thresher = ?) The page does not say. I was fighting one (gluttonous thresher) and noticed I was getting criticals somewhere on the back of its head, but I couldn't tell for sure. Zorakirby (talk) 01:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I believe they have very tiny eyes along side their head that you can be used to cause critical hits. Although I would just hit them with the biggest weapon you got, attempting to score critical hits is not worth it since they attack in groups, not to mention they tend to pepper you with barbs, tendrils, and or fire balls. Hammer Corps. (talk) 19:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : Pretty much this. Thresher eyes are small and numerous. They aren't worth trying to line up a shot for; just fire enough projectiles at their top ends and some of them will likely crit. Shotguns and rapid-fire weapons are excellent, sniper rifles usually not so much (although deadly if you get lucky). Just treat the crits as a bonus rather than an objective (unless you're going for Turf Thresher tentacles). Mad Mephit (talk) 21:21, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Caustic Caverns BA Pyre Thresher So the BA Pyre Thresher in Caustic Caverns was giving me trouble and I found a tactic/cheap trick. There's a cave a little west of the New-U Station on Rumble Shore with some varkids in it. Clear it out, agro the thresher, and book back to the cave. The thresher will hang around the entrance (if you don't get too far from it) but the outcrops of rock give ample cover so it can't hit you. You need to get to the ooze river in the cave for the right distance. Be warned: I'm not sure if the smaller threshers can fit, but it's tentacles don't seem to. EvilGardenGnome (talk) 17:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Bed Rock Thresher: I was out in the Annex the other day, in TVHM, when I came across a thresher called "bed rock thresher" a couple of them actually. was this something released with the ulitimate pack, or just another kind of thresher not seen before? Smeximelt (talk) 16:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Smeximelt Threshers bouncing cars? I wanted to ask if anybody else has had this happen. I was driving through The Highlands in a Bandit Technical, and I noticed a few rivets in the ground that signaled that a thresher was underground and heading for me. Planning to run it over, I drove at it, but as it started to rise (when it looks like it's swimming in the ground; not quite risen to attack yet) and it rose into my technical, which then sent it flying back, and I mean FLYIN'! I flew back at least a quarter of the map away! Neonkitsune--Yo, what's up? 23:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Everyone's going to want to do it now. :D -- WarBlade (talk) 04:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thresher persistancy Out of all of the enemies in BL2 Threshers seem to be more likely to follow the you accross entire levels. In Causic Caverns I had one from outside of Deep Core 6 (by Mine Cart Mischief ECHO Log) all the way to Blue. Most enemies seem to have set zones where iff they pass it they forget about players. Kgk4569 (talk) 13:34, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :The best one I had was a stalker in the Highlands. It turns out that those things have no upper limit on their leap distance and I caused one to jump half the map in one huge leap. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:33, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, I've never had a stalker go that far, besides rabid ones and the quest ones like Henry. With him it wasn't half the map, but I sniped away the other stalkers and lobbed a homing bonus package at him. I got caught in the grenade fallout and ran to get health. After getting the health I turn around in enough time to see him leap up from the little grotto all the way to the machine. Kgk4569 (talk) 13:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC)